


My Forever's Yours My Dear

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, while Iwaizumi is fast sleep, his best friend tries to find the words to properly comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Forever's Yours My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine a lot of us are lamenting after chapter 148. However, do try to remember, you don't have to let it be the end for them. In fact, like many things, a loss can lead into something far more grande than before.

The pale moonlight creeps its way past the open strip between the curtains of Tooru’s room, wafting over to his bed. Its beams bathe themselves over the sleeping form of Iwaizumi, while Tooru himself is in the shadows. He watches the light, in his idleness, as it enhances the easy breathing of his best friend, his chest expanding and compressing in the near silence of the night. There’s a crease between his eyebrows accompanying the way his lips curve downwards into a deep set frown. Tooru holds back his oncoming chuckle. Really, how can his friend make that face even in his sleep?

“Ah Iwa-chan, what can you possibly be frowning at in your sleep, hm?” Tooru murmurs quietly.

Just before he can reach out to stroke Iwaizumi’s in a loving caress, the other turns onto his side, facing away from him, rejecting Tooru even in his slumber. This time he really can not hold back the enamoured smile that falls into place. “Stubborn as always, you brute.”

He slowly shifts over until he’s pressed his chest against Iwaizumi’s back. His arms gradually encircle the other’s nearly still form, not wanting to jar him awake. Tooru breathes in the scent from the black hair that is tickling his nose. It smells mostly of his own shampoo, since Iwaizumi staying over hadn’t been planned. Though, that isn’t quite right. Of course his Iwa-chan was going to stay. It’s not a time for either of them to be left alone to their own thoughts is it? Still, there is a trace that is distinctly Iwa-chan, like some sort gentle spice and an indescribable musk that assaults his sensitive nose.

Tooru peeks over the shoulder in front of him. He finds that his friend’s face is slack, no longer frowning at the world, and slightly more relaxed than before. “I’m sorry Iwa-chan...” He whispers before he kisses the place just behind Iwaizumi’s ear.

He has been selfish hasn’t he? Preoccupied with his own grand endeavours that he has forgotten his comrade, the very person who has shared them all with him, supported him above all others. Surely he never would have made it this far without Iwa-chan by his side. His friend has always been able to snap him back to his senses, kept him from ending his volleyball career permanently more than on one occasion, and has been the driving force at keeping him in the present.

Perhaps he was bit rough with it, and his words, looking back on it now, were a tad simple, but that’s exactly what Tooru needed. Now, here after their loss, he isn’t quite sure what he’s supposed to do for Iwaizumi. It had been easier, earlier back on the court, in the locker room, reassuring his team, but this is someone who is far more than just his teammate.

This is Iwaizumi Hajime who has been so self assured for as long as he can remember and the unwavering pillar that keeps everything from crumbling above him. Hajime, who has the sort of quiet confidence that Tooru has never been able to achieve himself. He’s prone to hiding behind bravado, a wide grin, and a shrill laugh. It is only recently that he’s learned that a loss doesn’t mean the end for him. Still, he’s never stopped to check if his dearest friend believed this too. After all, it’s invariably easier to spout off advice than it is to actually follow it. That’s the way it’s been for eternity hasn’t it?

He sighs, forgetting about the way his breath ghosting over his best friend’s ear must feel. “You know Iwa-chan, you really are amazing. Definitely far cooler than me... but don’t tell anyone that. You’ve worked really hard too, and love volleyball just as much as me. I know you do, there’s no way you can deny that, not now. You’ll go far, no, we’ll both go far. We aren’t anywhere near finished.”

Somehow, this still doesn’t feel like enough. Could his words ever possibly seep into Iwaizumi’s skin, reaching his core like Tooru longs for them to? He sighs and buries his head against his friend’s broad back and mumbles into it. “Hajime, you’ll be okay.”

“I know. I’m fine idiot. Go to sleep already.” Iwaizumi suddenly grunts, startling Tooru, making him squawk indignantly, directly into his companion’s ear. This garners him a gentle whack to the head.

“You were awake this whole time?!” Tooru whines dramatically. His face is quickly reddening by the second. “Rude, Iwa-chan. You could have said! I wasn’t even ready for you to hear that...” He trails off, losing steam.

“Well, you’re incapable of being quiet.”

“Am not!”

At this Iwaizumi turns around to face him again. “Yeah, you really are, always have been actually, dumbass.” He says, full of affection.

Tooru attempts to pout, but there’s a hand ruffling his hair that makes him smile fondly instead. The hand is unusually gentle, tender even, that he really can’t help it. No one can possibly blame him for giving into this indulgence his friend is delivering to him. Still, he reaches up to grab the hand atop his head and pulls it to his chest, the smile fading off of his face. “Are you really fine?” He asks, his eyes searching Iwaizumi’s own face for any indication that he is anything less than what he proclaims.

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer right away, which tugs at Tooru’s heartstrings instantly. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he has to face the teen’s tears all on his own, here in the dark, where he is woefully unprepared. However to his immense relief there’s a smile there, small, but real all the same. “Yeah, of course I am.” As he answers, Iwaizumi shifts closer until their clasped hands are pressed between them. “Thanks though, really.” He finishes and rests his forehead against Tooru’s.

The pair remain that way for awhile longer until the moonlight has shifted away from the window, plunging them into a more concrete darkness. It is then that they are able to drift off into a peaceful slumber together.

Just like the many times before and the countless times that will surely follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for an anonymous user over on tumblr. Also, this was actually my first time writing for this, or for HQ in general actually. I wasn't expecting such a bitter-sweet moment like this to be my first go at them, but what can you do?


End file.
